


This Love is Daffodils and Roses

by Jellybean96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flower Shop Owner Bellamy Blake, Flowers, Friendship, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Romance, Tattoo Artist Clarke Griffin, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: What starts out as just another busy Valentine's Day week for Bellamy and Clarke quickly turns into something much, much more meaningful.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (background), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre (Background)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: bellarkescord valentine gift exchange 2021





	This Love is Daffodils and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Got another Valentine's Day fic for ya. This one was part of a gift exchange I was taking part in and I'm so excited to be able to share it with you all. The prompt I had for this was 'flowers', and I was able to interpret that however I wanted. So I came up with this little number. And I love the idea of Clarke as a tattoo artist, so you get little hints of that in here. And of course, Bellamy owns a flower shop because I think it's adorable.
> 
> Enjoy!

The jingling of the bell above the front door of his shop momentarily grabs Bellamy's attention away from the flower arrangement on the table in front of him. "Be right with you," he calls over his shoulder toward the front of the shop. He makes a few more adjustments on the bouquet and then sets it in the refrigerator off to the side.

He wipes his hands off on the rag hanging from his belt as he makes his way out to the front. He just barely manages to catch himself before he trips over the slightly raised floor between the front and back of the shop, making a mental note to get it fixed. If he can remember to do so.

Stepping up behind the counter in the main area of the shop, he throws on his usual customer service smile. "Welcome in, what can I get for you today?"

"Do you have an arrangement that basically says 'screw you I never want to see you again'?"

He chuckles lightly when he sees the woman walking toward the counter. "Hey, Clarke. It's been a while."

She throws him a small smile as she gets closer. "I know. I've been pretty swamped with work. Haven't had the chance to come and see you."

He quirks a brow. "You do remember that you work right next door, right?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Yes, I'm well aware of that fact, thank you." She smiles at him, leaning forward to rest her tattooed arms on the glass countertop. "But are you, Bellamy Blake, aware of what today is?"

He returns the smile, leaning forward and resting his arms on the counter as well. "I might have some idea. Care to enlighten me?"

"Two years ago today I came in here looking for a bouquet to send to my slimeball of an ex-boyfriend."

He nods slowly. "I remember it very clearly." And he does. It's not every day that he gets a heavily tattooed blonde woman coming into his flower shop the week before Valentine's Day, seething, asking for a bouquet for her ex. Even if she hadn't started working at the tattoo shop next door just a few weeks later and become a fixture in his life, he never would have forgotten her.

"Good. I'm glad."

He waits for her to say something else to keep the conversation going, but when she doesn't, he raises an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. I was just feeling nostalgic, is all. Emori's the one who made me remember, talking about Valentine's Day coming up so soon and how she's hoping Murphy will just get her the cliched box of chocolates that she can pig out on while crying to whatever rom-com is showing on TV."

He nods. "Ah. Still can't believe that asshole would break up with you right before Valentine's Day."

"It was a pretty terrible move, wasn't it?"

Bellamy chuckles. "The worst." He breathes deeply and shifts on his feet, standing up straight again. "So, is that all you came in to do? To reminisce?"

She shrugs, standing up as well. "Kind of. Like I said, I was feeling a little nostalgic. Are you free for lunch, though?"

He glances around the shop, spotting a few customers milling around, and his only other shop employee Harper restocking some of the buckets near the front door. He looks back at Clarke and smiles. "I think I might be able to get away for a bit."

She beams. "Great. My treat."

He flashes her a teasing smile. "Clarke Griffin treating _me_ to lunch? Well, that's cause enough for celebration in and of itself."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Shut up. _Dropship_ in thirty?"

He smiles and nods. "I'll be there."

"Awesome." She glances at the watch on her wrist — the one she inherited from her dad when he died while she was in high school — and sighs. "I should probably get back. I only had a small window to come over before my next appointment."

"Well then get going. Don't want to keep all those drunk teens waiting."

She laughs at his lame joke on her way out of the shop, stopping momentarily to smell the fresh daffodils by the front door. They're her favorite flower, and he's pretty sure she thinks it's just a coincidence that those are the ones that are always by the front door. Because they didn't start stocking those ones at the front until Clarke started coming around as often as she does.

"Is there a chance you're going to put us all out of our misery any time soon by asking her out?"

His eyes go wide as he whips around to see Harper standing behind the counter with him, an empty plastic bucket in her arms. He opens and closes his mouth a few times. "What...how…" He swallows thickly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, Bellamy? Everyone knows you've been in love with her for the better part of the last two years. It's almost Valentine's Day, so do something about your feelings and ask her out already. The worst that can happen is that she'll say no. So you move on."

"I think you mean the worst that can happen is she'll say no, then things will be awkward between us, she'll stop coming around as much, then she'll quit the tattoo parlor because she can't be around me even professionally anymore, and then I'll lose her completely as a friend. I'm not risking that."

Harper blinks. "Wow. You really went zero to sixty just like that." She shifts on her feet, her arms tightening around the bucket. "Look, Bellamy, you know I love you, you're one of my oldest friends. But I hate seeing you pining after her like this. You need to decide if you're going to try and move on or ask her out. Two options. Pick one."

He lets out a heavy breath and runs a hand down his face. "It's not that simple, Harper. You make it sound so easy."

"Because it is that easy," she insists. "You just need to find the courage inside yourself to make a move before it's too late."

His eyes go wide and his breath catches. "What? What do you know?"

Harper laughs quietly and shakes her head. "Nothing. But given how gorgeous of a woman Clarke is, if you don't make a move, someone will swoop right in and do it for you."

He just stares at his friend, blinking a few times.

She shrugs. "What? I may be straight and married, but I can still recognize a beautiful woman when I see her. And Clarke is a beautiful woman. As well as incredibly talented, super intelligent, and she somehow manages to put up with you on a daily basis."

He tilts his head. "Seriously, Harper?"

Harper just laughs and shrugs. "What? We all know it's true."

Bellamy opens his mouth to speak when the bell above the door chimes, drawing both his and Harper's attention. An elderly woman walks through, glancing around and looking a little lost.

"I've got this one," Harper tells him, setting the empty bucket down in its usual place behind the counter and patting him on the shoulder. "You start thinking about what you're gonna do. Very big decision ahead of you." She tosses him a friendly smile as she moves around the counter to approach the woman, greeting her in her usual cheery-Harper way.

Letting out a heavy breath, Bellamy leans against the counter, his eyes drifting down to the floor as he thinks about what Harper said. She's not entirely wrong, he has been...intrigued by Clarke since the day they met. And then once she got the job at the tattoo shop next door, and then was around her more, his feelings for her started to grow and develop. And now, apparently, his feelings are so intense that other people can see them. He just hopes that Clarke can't see his feelings. When and if she finds out, he wants it to come from him actually telling her, not her figuring it out first.

Maybe Harper's right; maybe he should finally make a move with Clarke. His only worry is that she'll turn him down and it'll make their friendship awkward. He values her friendship way too much to put it at risk. But he also knows how much he tortures himself on the inside every time he lets his mind wander whenever he's around Clarke, having to remind himself that they're just friends.

But maybe he can tell her how he feels without directly telling her. He does own a flower shop after all. And it is almost Valentine's Day. So maybe he can figure out a way to let her know he feels. And if she doesn't feel the same way, at least he won't be there in person for the rejection.

* * *

Clarke lets out a heavy breath of relief as she clears up her station, glad to be done with another long day of tattooing stupid teenagers who think they're in love. And because it's almost Valentine's Day, everything is just so much worse, including their tattoo ideas.

The only bright side to the day was getting to see Bellamy for lunch. It didn't take long for them to become such good friends after they met, clicking almost instantaneously, and she is so beyond grateful to have him in her life. He's one of the few good things that came out of her breakup with Finn, having quickly become one of the most important people in her life. Sometimes she doesn't even think there are words to describe how much he means to her and how she feels about him. And it's something she needs to deal with.

"Clarke, you still good to finish closing up?"

She glances over her shoulder and tosses a smile at her boss. "Yeah, I've got it."

Emori lets out a relieved sigh, one hand rubbing over her pregnant belly. "Good. I really need to go home and soak in a bath for a very long time."

Clarke laughs quietly. "Say no more."

"Clarke Griffin, you're a lifesaver. I'm so glad I convinced John to hire you."

"Believe me, so am I. Now go, I think I hear a warm, relaxing bath calling you."

Emori smiles and waves her off, slowly moving toward the front of the shop. "I'm going, I'm going."

Clarke chuckles quietly and turns back to her station to finish packing up and straighten things out. She's always been a bit of a neat freak which has certainly come in handy with her job as a tattoo artist.

"See you tomorrow, Clarke."

"Bye," she calls over her shoulder, barely glancing up but hearing the door swing shut after Emori. The silence encompasses her again and she welcomes it, the silent making it easier to focus and clean.

A soft, familiar dinging grabs her attention and she reaches over the customer chair to grab her phone off the counter. She smiles at the new text from Emori on the screen.

_Forgot to tell you. Something was dropped off for you a few hours ago. It should be behind the front counter. Night._

**Thanks. Night.**

Locking her phone and sliding it into her back pocket, Clarke crosses the shop toward the front counter, her brows furrowed slightly as she racks her brain for what could be waiting for her. But she just keeps going up empty.

Crouching behind the counter, she rummages around inside the cubbies and pushes aside a vase of flowers, looking for a package addressed to her. But all she finds are random customer belongings that sometimes accidentally get left behind, and various extra office supplies for whenever it's needed.

Letting out a frustrated huff, she's about to pull her phone back out to send a text of confusion to Emori when the vase of flowers catches her attention again. She clearly didn't get a good enough look at it the first time around, because now that she's looking at it, she realizes that it's a beautifully arranged bouquet of daffodils, a few classic red roses thrown into the mix. And she knows without a shadow of a doubt that Bellamy's the one who put this together; she's become very familiar with his flower arrangement skills by this point. And she'd be lying if she said she hasn't secretly wished that he'd send her flowers sometime just because.

Grabbing the vase off the shelf, she stands and sets it on the counter, turning it around so she can admire it in its entirety. She leans forward to smell the flowers, her eyes closing as the pleasant aroma fills her senses.

When she opens her eyes again, she spots a small white card attached to a holder in the center of the display. She hesitates grabbing it in case it's not actually for her, but then she sees her name scribbled across it, in Bellamy's handwriting.

Pulling it off the holder, she turns the card over and lets her eyes skim over the sweet message.

 _Putting my feelings for you into words on a piece of cardstock is more difficult than I thought it'd be.  
__I guess what I want to say is that I can't stop thinking about you, Clarke. Being your friend these past two years has been nothing short of amazing. But I want to be something more now. I want to go through all of life's ups and downs with you at my side as my partner._  
_If there's even a small chance that you might feel the same and want to give us a shot, meet me next door after closing. If you don't, then I'll know your feelings and we don't have to speak about this ever again. But I'd really love to see you.  
_— _Bellamy_

Wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face while reading the note, Clarke sets it on the countertop as a smile tugs at her lips. She covers her mouth with her free hand right as a quick laugh escapes past her lips. Can this really be happening? Is it not just all in her head? She'd almost started giving up hope that something would happen.

Glancing at her watch and realizing that it's now a few minutes past when he usually leaves for the night, she abandons her earlier task in favor of a new one.

Clutching the note tightly in one hand, she hurries out the front door of the shop and makes the quick walk right next door to the flower shop.

Her heart sinks when she reaches for the door handle, ready to push it open, only to find the lights inside the shop all shut off. She pushes on the door, hoping that maybe he's just in the back office working a few minutes longer and he left the door unlocked for her. But he didn't.

Tears springing to her eyes again, she yanks her phone out of her pocket and quickly unlocks it, going straight for Bellamy's number. Maybe he'll let her explain that she didn't get his bouquet until just now and she's not blowing him off.

She tries calling him a few times but he doesn't pick up on any of them. So she gives up and puts her phone away, starting to resign herself to the fact that maybe she missed her shot. Is he that upset by her supposedly not returning his feelings that he'd completely shut her out?

"Bellamy, I'm so sorry," she manages to get out through the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Clarke?"

Her breath catches in her throat and she spins to find Bellamy standing a few feet down the sidewalk, slowly approaching her. She swallows thickly. "Bellamy?" She hastily wipes at her eyes. "What are you...I thought you left."

"I did," he says quickly. "You know I have to be home for Jamie so Octavia can go to work."

"But you're back."

He gestures to the front of his shop. "I forgot my phone in the office."

"Oh."

"Yeah." His brows furrow together tightly as his eyes track over her. Then his eyes go wide. "Clarke…"

She follows his gaze to the note still in her hand, crumpled slightly with a few tear stains on it. She looks back up at him and offers him a tiny smile. "I just got it. Emori's pregnancy brain is terrible and she didn't tell me until a little bit ago."

He shifts on his feet, clearing his throat. "You didn't show up so I just assumed—"

She nods, taking a few steps closer to him. "I know. And I'm sorry. I promise you I would have been here as soon as you closed if I'd seen it earlier."

"So you mean…"

The corners of her lips curl up as she stops directly in front of him, tilting her head back just enough to look into his eye. "Yes. I feel the same way, Bellamy."

"You do?"

She nods. "Mm-hmm. So much."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

A gasp of surprise escapes when Bellamy's lips collide with hers, his hands cupping her cheeks to pull her close. It doesn't take long for her to reciprocate, pressing herself against him and deepening the kiss, her arms sliding around his torso.

Bellamy responds eagerly, moving forward until he's got her pinned against the brick wall of his shop building. He presses his body against hers, a low growl emanating from somewhere deep inside his chest as his hands find her hips, his fingers digging in gently.

Kissing Bellamy is so much better than she'd ever thought it would be. She grips tightly to the fabric of his shirt to keep him close.

Sooner than she'd like, they have to pull away for air, but she remains as close to him as she possibly can. Her breath catches again when she sees the way he's looking at her. She can't remember him ever looking at her like that. It makes her heart melt and swell at the same time.

"The note was really beautiful," she whispers, not wanting to disturb the moment they've found themselves in. She laughs quietly. "It actually made me cry."

He chuckles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And the flowers were a nice touch too. My favorite, the ones my dad always gave me for Valentine's Day."

He nods. "I know. That's why I picked them. Couldn't resist a few classic red roses too." He shifts a little on his feet. "So you liked the bouquet, then?"

She nods, rising up on her toes just enough to quickly peck his lips. She drops back to her heels and smiles. "I loved it."

"Good. I'm really glad." He gently brushes some of her hair back behind her ear and then lets out a heavy sigh as he watches her.

She ducks her head just enough to look at him. "What is it?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. I just really want to stay here with you right now."

"So why can't you?" She remembers a split second later and nods. "Right. You're such a good brother and uncle, you know that?"

He chuckles. "I may have heard it once or twice. I mean...I love Jamie, I really do, but if I had known how tonight was going to go, I might have tried to see if O could take him somewhere else."

"No, you wouldn't have. You're too good an uncle to pawn your nephew off on someone else. But, I think I might have a solution to this little dilemma."

He quirks a brow. "Oh, yeah? And what's your solution?"

"I could come over and we could cuddle on the couch and maybe watch a few cheesy romantic comedies. It is almost Valentine's Day, after all."

He smiles and nods. "That is very true. And I think I will have to take you up on that offer because I am so beyond crazy about you, Clarke Griffin."

"I'm pretty crazy about you too, Bellamy Blake."

She can't keep the smile off her face the rest of the night, even when Bellamy's nephew James interrupts their inevitable make-out session in the middle of the night because he had a bad dream and wants to snuggle up with them.

As the three of them lie curled up together on the couch, the latest movie in their lineup playing softly in the background, she lets her eyes wander to her bouquet of flowers sitting on the coffee table. They're so bright and beautiful and perfect, and it's a representation of the best Valentine's Day she's ever going to experience, even though the actual holiday is still a few days away. But she has Bellamy's love, and she already knows it isn't going anywhere. Not in a million years.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
